Robots may be programmed to perform a variety of tasks such as, for example, autonomous or semi-autonomous navigation, manipulating objects (e.g., repositioning an object, altering an object, and/or picking up an object and moving it to a different location), transporting objects (without necessarily manipulating those objects), monitoring environmental conditions, functioning as “video conferencing on wheels”, and so forth. Various robots may utilize input from one or more sensors of the robot and/or a curated map of the robot's environment in performing various robotic tasks. For example, a robot may utilize one or more cameras, laser scanners, depth sensors, and/or other sensors to identify and avoid obstacles that are detected in a current movement trajectory of the robot. Also, for example, a robot may utilize a curated map and/or its sensor inputs in planning a movement trajectory to accomplish a task.
However, utilizing input from sensors of a robot to detect objects and act upon such detection may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, many sensors have a limited “field of view” and may not detect certain objects such as objects that are not in the line of sight of the sensor. Also, for example, some input from sensors of a robot that are related to an object may be “noisy” due to, for example, other objects “blocking” the line of sight of the sensors, the object being located a relatively far distance away from the sensor, etc. Moreover, utilizing input from a curated map may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, the map may be curated at a level of granularity where certain objects are not represented and/or the map may be stale and not reflect the introduction of new objects to the environment, the removal of objects from the environment, and/or a change to the pose of object in the environment. Additional and/or alternative drawbacks of the aforementioned techniques and/or other techniques may be presented.